


Oui Oui Baguette

by Rain_Moonwater_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi Ginny, F/F, I swear, Lesbian Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Moonwater_Witch/pseuds/Rain_Moonwater_Witch
Summary: Everyone's favorite Ginny wants a girlfriend.





	

Ginny Weasely was tired. It was early in the morning, the sky was grey, and the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had arrived the earlier night. As she sat up in bed rubbing her forehead in exhaustion, she slipped on her comfiest grey t-shirt and a pair of black leggings as the day was a Saturday, and she wasn't going to be in uniform on a free day. She tread out of the dorm with her slippers still on, her hair in a rushed bun and no make up on. As soon as she walked out of the common room, she noticed a flash of black hair and a dark blue dress whip by. Ginny ran after it for some reason, and caught up with the crying girl a few minutes later. She had thick black eyelashes and dark eyes. Her black hair was wavy and her skin was tanned. Her face contorted in anger, as she practically spat out, "Pourqoui est-ce que vous êtes ici?". "Wait, what? I don't speak French..." Ginny said, in a worried voice as the girl was practically sobbing. She slid to the floor, and Ginny knelt down and put an arm around her. "Why are you here?" she whispered in a thick accent. A week later passed, and Ginny and the girl had become good friends. Her name was Melanie and she was half Filipino, half French. She had brought her grey kitten and liked to figure skate. Also, she was a flaming lesbian. They grew closer and closer and spent more time together. Often times, Melanie would help Ginny with her wand movements and helped her with her potions homework. She was a fourth year, and was very smart and ahead in her studies. "Melanie, can you grab some water?" Ginny would ask while studying, and Melanie would laugh and respond with "Oui, ma chère." At the very beginning of December, Ginny's life was changed. It all started when Melanie was skating on the Black Lake, carving emotions into the ice. She had skidded to a stop and then grabbed Ginny's hand while snow fell lightly on them. "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?", she said without any trouble, causing Ginny's heart to race. Ginny remembered when she first saw that flash of dark hair and could feel her cheeks redden, she remembered when Melanie had bitten her lip and how Ginny had fantasised. She remembered the pain of believing that Melanie could never love her, believing she was unlovable. "Yes," and then Melanie's lips were on hers and the only thing she could remember was how snow felt her lips. Less than a year late, it came time for Melanie to leave. Both girls swore to write to the other. Neither girl ever received a letter from each other.


End file.
